Silence
by air29
Summary: Ricky and Kelsie have never really had much in common with their father Jacob. When Ricky changes into a werewolf will his secret affect the ways of the pack? Also Kelsie may have some conflict with her imprinter...
1. Communication is the key, eh not so much

**Silence**

**By: Air29**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters…just this story. Warning if you're a homophobe, don't read. Other than that enjoy the story and please comment no one usually does which leaves me thinking no one likes the story….**

Chapter One, Communication is the key, _eh_ no so much

_Come on, Ricky. You can do this. Just tell him, no he's too busy with the pack to deal with me. Ugh stop you need to get this out. _

My dad stepped into the house, his shirt off. His ripped shorts told me that he lost his temper. _Uh oh. _I sat with my sister Kelsie she gave my hand a squeeze encouraging me to talk to Dad.

"Good luck," She told me sliding off the barstool next to mine and walking out of the kitchen. I sat in my skinny jeans and faded red shirt. My eyes stared at nothing in particular; though I dreaded this very conversation. My mother knew about my secret and so did Kelsie. My dad on the other hand had no flipping clue what went on in my life. Since my parents were only together since I was five, I visited my dad on certain occasions. I glared at the scars on my wrists. They trailed up to my arm and the most recent cut lay just beside a vein.

He made his way into the kitchen, opening up the fridge. "Hey Ricky," He muttered a greeting taking out a bottle of water. He gulped it down.

"D-dad" I stuttered out. I felt so nervous and scared that he would hate me.

My dad turned to face me. "Yeah"

I gulped. "I-I'm not normal." I began. His eyes stayed glued on mine. I felt myself shake lightly, trying not to sob. I was so uncomfortable with the idea of my dad hating me for who I am.

"Son, you haven't changed have you?" he asked.

I shook my head, fighting my tears. "No, I-I never will."

He glanced sideways and then back at me. "What do you mean you never will? It's in your genes…"

I cut him off. "I'm not like you dad! Or like your stupid pack! I don't look at women the way you do! I'm gay!" I yelled at him. I got off the barstool bolting for the door. I took off for my car and got in, slamming the door behind me. Turning the key in the ignition I drove off, leaving La Push.

Kelsie's P.O.V:

I heard Ricky's car drive off. I went back downstairs to talk to dad, to try and reason with him. In the kitchen my dad was gripping the counter top his body rigged and shaking. "Dad," I spoke up hoping my voice would calm him down.

He turned to me a frustrated look spread across his face. "Ricky kept it in, for a long time. He thought you would hate him if you knew. He's known for about six years now. I'm sorry dad, I couldn't tell you. It was what was best for Ricky."

My dad shook his head. "I would never hate him. I love both of you. You're my kids and I'm just upset he never came to me."

I felt guilt trip into me. "Dad, mom doesn't let us see you all the time. She always wanted Greg to be our dad. In some ways I think Ricky confined better in him, since Greg's brother is gay."

He didn't speak for a minute and then composed his posture. "Kelsie, I know your mom and I have your problems but that doesn't mean I won't be here for the both of you."

Now I got angry. "Dad, you're always busy. Even when we're here you ignore us. Sometimes it feels like you're ashamed of us." Tears spilled out of my eyes. "And then you don't even seem to listen when we want to talk to you." Sobs echoed throughout my chest. Dad came up to me wrapping me up in a hug.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Your right, but I do try and listen. I've just been distracted a lot. It's hard managing a pack and I wish I could explain it all to you but you're really young."

I sobbed harder wrapping my arms tighter around him. I felt I better take hold of this moment before dad has to go again, back to his _precious _pack. He kissed the top of my head as he comforted me.

"It's okay, just let all out."

I sniffed pulling away. "I want to go home dad, back with mom."

He looked pained but nodded. "Alright sweetheart I'll drive you home."

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed all my things throwing them into my suitcase. I trotted down the stairs and looked into a stranger's brown eyes. His eyes met mine and I felt a tingle flash throughout my whole body. He stepped out the back door, my dad gazing up to me.

"Oh no," He groaned. "Kelsie go back up to your room, I need to take care of something real quick."


	2. Things don't always work out

Ch.2 Things don't always work out the way we plan

Jacob's P.O.V:

I saw Embry starring a tree blankly. "Jacob, before you kill me. It's not my fault-"

I cut him off. "I know and I'm not going to kill you, yet." I half-hearty joked. Embry and I had been in this pack for about twenty years. We decided to take over the new wolves since Sam retired after Emily got pregnant. I sighed. "Don't hurt her; she's been through a lot."

He raised a brow. "Why would I hurt her? I just want her to be happy."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I bet you do. Just don't be upset if she doesn't want to be with you. Being in this pack has affected my family and I'm leaving to take her home. Watch the pack, okay?"

Embry nodded stiffly. "When will she be back?"

I shrugged unable to think clearly with all the news filling through my airways. "I have no idea, but just be patient." Embry hadn't really seen my kids. None of the pack had. I kept Ricky and Kelsie in my so-called normal life; excluding them from the pack life so they could have a normal childhood. That didn't mean they didn't know about the pack, they just never really saw them. Not face to face, until now when Embry decided to forget the rules. All it took was one peek at my daughter for him to imprint, _just great._

I heard the back door swing open. Kelsie stood arms crossed, she appeared impatient with me. Miranda and she were a lot alike, never really listened to orders.

"Can we go Dad?" She questioned. She looked a bit uncomfortable too.

"Yeah, just go wait in the car. I'm almost done."

I turned back to face Embry who gawked at her as she went back into the house. "I mean it Embry. If you expect me to approve of you being around my daughter, I want you to treat her with respect. Got it?"

He nodded snapping out of his daze. "Got it, oh and I think you should know. Jim keeps screwing around with Brittney, despite your order. He keeps finding loop holes; I can take care of him if you want."

Shaking my head in annoyance I agreed. "Yeah and make sure he understands what it means to break the rules. Have fun teaching him a lesson." I told Embry mumbling a goodbye as I made my way to the garage.

Kelsie sat in the front seat not speaking to me. Teenagers, I never was like this with my dad but I guess it's just a stage.

"Kelsie, I need to talk to you." I told her.

"Okay," She said still not looking at me.

"I talked to your mother before we left and she thought it be a good idea if you and your brother came to live with me for this school year." I explained, waiting for her to blow a fuse.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN LA PUSH! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO THERE!" She yelled furiously battering on and on about reasons why she would be miserable living with me.

"Well, it's been decided so too bad. You can make new friends and they have a school on the reservation."

"Forget it, I refuse to go to a school where they have no hot-"She cut herself off, forgetting who she was talking to.

I rolled my eyes. "You go to school for an education not for guys."

She pouted. "Can't I go to school in Forks, please Dad?" She begged.

It seemed the only way to please these kids was to give in. "Maybe, I'll think about."

She cheered with joy. "Thanks dad!"

Ricky's P.O.V:

I shivered lightly from the cold. I didn't want to go home, not to mom or dad. I parked the car in the parking lot of the Olympia National Park. The trees made me feel natural and had a sense of belonging. My phone buzzed, I was surprised I still got service out here in the woods. I reluctantly answered.

"Where are you?" My dad demanded angrily.

Ops, I should have told them I took a little road trip. "At the National Park," I replied smugly.

I swear I heard him growl. "If you don't get your ass back to your mother's house I'll come over there, sniff you out if I have too and drag you back home!"

I gulped, I never heard my dad ever get angry with us. I was testing his patience and I knew it. "Ok, I'll be there soon."

"No you're going to be here as quick as possible." He seethed on the other end of the line.

"Okay, ok I'm coming." I hung up and navigated through the trail I had followed. In about twenty minutes I made my way to the car and got in, speeding my way home. A song came up on the radio. I couldn't help but grin at the lyrics of Shark in the water. (Maybe there's a shark in the water…)

It took me two hours to reach my mom's home. She lived in Seattle. I didn't want to have to talk face to face with my dad. I knew he was pissed that I took off like that but I just didn't want to see his disappointed look, that his only son was gay. It was who I am, yes but I sometimes wish I could be normal for my parents and my sister. It'd be so much easier but I just couldn't help it. I froze my dad stood leaning against the garage as I pulled up to the curve of the sidewalk. I pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car.

"Your mom and I were worried sick about you." He told me.

Ha, like I didn't assume that. "Why do you bother?"

He clenched his jaw. "You're my son, I care about you. I've always had and always will."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," I muttered.

My dad caught my arm before as I passed him. He jerked me back so I could face him. "Your attitude is going to change. You may talk to your mother like that but that's going to stop, _now."_

I yanked my arm from his grip. "Don't touch me, _dog."_

"Ricky, you may think you know everything about life but you don't. You think you got it all figured out and that nothing bad ever happens. I know why you think that, your mom has sheltered you, your entire life. Believe me I know you think you have it bad right now but it will change. So quit sulking and grow up a little. Your seventeen, in a year you're going to be an adult. So stop acting like a little kid and act mature."

I glared at him and went for the door. I passed my mom who got off the sofa and tried to talk to me. "Leave me alone, mom." I spat angrily storming up the stairs.

Kelsie's P.O.V:

"Mom, he needs some time. He'll talk just let him be," I told mom as she cried. "It's hard on him."

She wiped her eyes. "I know, my poor baby."

I hugged her. "He loves you mom, he does. He loves dad and me too, even Greg."

She nodded. My dad was talking with Greg while I comforted my mother. We were leaving tomorrow and I think I needed to pack my stuff soon. "Mom, I'm going to go upstairs and pack."

She nodded. "Okay, honey."

I made my way up the stairs and knocked on Ricky's door. He didn't respond so I opened it anyway. I gasped at what I saw. Blood and lots of it spilled into a pool, surrounding Ricky. I looked to see a razor blade on the floor. He lay limp and his face filled with sorrow. Sweat nape his neck and he groaned.

I dashed to his side taking his hand in mine. "Ricky what did you do?" I muttered to myself even though I knew what he did. What I wanted to know is why? Why would he ever try and kill himself.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick, Ricky's hurt!" I yelled hoping they would hurry, and fast. I could hear their footsteps make their way up to the bedroom. My mother let out a scream, I just sat there holding my brother's hand wishing this could all be a dream, but it wasn't.


	3. Things Happen for a Reason

I let the silent tears fall on my cheeks. My brother could have killed himself. My parents drove Ricky to the hospital and here we were, waiting in the emergency room. The doctor finally came out after about an hour wait.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Black," he said a clipboard in his hand.

"Mrs. Holland now," My mother corrected.

His nodded his head. "Right, sorry. Well your son lost a lot of blood so we had to give him some transfusions. He should be fine now, but considering the fact he tried to commit suicide we suggest you take him to some counseling or we'll have to report this to child services."

Dad sighed. "Any recommendations?"

The doctor smiled. "The ladies behind the desk have information on that. You can see your son now if you want. He's sleeping but I bet you still want to see him anyway."

We got up simultaneously and went into the room. Ricky's eyes were closed and you could see the bandage wrapped around his arm. My mother sobbed unable to look at the state Ricky was in. My dad wrapped his arm around her to offer support which she took gladly. One reason I never would understand that she left him, is his ideal way of comforting others. I stepped forward and held Ricky's hand gently not wanting him to wake up.

His light breaths made him look at ease, compared to before when he passed out from the blood loss. My parents joined me, my mother kissing his forehead. Her hands smoothed his hair ever so softly it appeared as if she barely touched it. Greg was on his way in the other car so he would be here soon. There hadn't been enough room in the other car.

My dad squeezed my shoulder in support and he went over to hold Ricky's other hand.

Ricky was with mom until winter break finished. He then would come to live with Dad, which is what I was doing now. I had unpacked the last box of my stuff today and I sighed in content lying back on the comforter of my bed. My favorite black pillow cushioned my head. I did not look forward to going to a new school. I'd miss my scarce amount of friends from my old school, like Lucy. We had been going to the same schools since fifth grade.

Plus it sucked that now that she got pregnant she needs me the most and I can't be there for her. Her stupid boyfriend moved away to college too and it just made me feel so sorry for her. A knock on my door erupt me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called out to whoever was at my door; most likely it was just my dad.

I looked surprised the guy who my dad was talking with about a week ago was there. "Hey," He greeted.

I looked up at him bewildered at why he had come to see me. "Hi," I answered my face warming once I took a good look at him. He was hot. Hair slightly spiked but not really. His dark enduring eyes locked onto my brown ones. I couldn't help but blush slightly. Why did this stranger have such an effect on me?

He gave me a timid smile. "So you must be Kelsie. Jacob talks a lot about you."

I felt embarrassed. This was my dad's friend. He was so much older than me, even if he was sexy and dark. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. "Oh, he doesn't seem to notice us much."

He nodded, his grin still plastered on his clear face. It appeared so soft and touchable; I wish my hand could touch it. I glanced at the clock on my desk; it was only seven in the afternoon.

"Well there's this bonfire later, if you want you can come."

Knowing how flirtatious I can be, I grinned at him. "Will you be there?"

He seemed taken back. "Uh, yeah"

I winked. "Then I'll be there."

I could see that I had the same exact affect on him as he did on me. "So how old are you? You must be like forty…" Now I knew I was being mean to tease him.

He gulped slightly. "Actually thirty-two," He said smiling again.

I nodded. "I always thought my dad would be older if he actually looked his age. Considering the fact that the both of you turn into dogs and run around, I guess that makes you immortal?" 

"In a way yes, it has its perks, though it's hard to have a long term relationship with someone."

I pursed my lips. "That explains my parents' marriage ending."

He shrugged. "Jacob can be really committed, though he forgets that not everyone will put up with his constant disappearing."

I sighed, that's why mom use to only let him come visit us. He used to forget he had kids and when the pack called, there he would go running off to them. Not even his family was much more important than his pack. Nope the pack always came first.

"You okay?" He asked worry sweeping his eyes.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about my brother. Being a new kid in the beginning of the second semester is a recipe for disaster. Especially in his situation, he can be a bit unstable."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Uh, do you think he has the gene?"

I shrugged. "Ricky thinks because he is gay that he would never belong in the pack. He thinks its unnatural even if he won't admit it, he hates himself."

He nodded. "Things are difficult in the pack so I don't think anyone would pay much attention to his thoughts."

I rolled my eyes. "Still, I kind of agree with him. I mean don't you have to be able to imprint to be in the pack? My dad told him long ago about the story; I never paid much attention to it."

His dark hair fell to his temple and he sighed. "I need to tell you something Kelsie."

I nodded. "Okay what is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Just don't freak out. I imprinted on you."

My eyes went wide. "No, you can't, I-"I got up off my bed and pushed past him and bolted down the stairs. I ran for the door, my skin shaking. I couldn't control myself or my anger. I yanked the door open and dashed into the trees. Tears brim my eyes, what was happening to me? I felt the coils of shattered tremors run through my body. My breaths ragged and half-shaken I felt heat flash through me as if I were on fire. All I heard were my clothes ripping and I felt something sprout all over my body.

_Whoa looks like Jake's daughter joined. _I heard an unfamiliar voice echo in the background of my head.

_Shut up Drew, she is scared. Where are you sweetie? _A flirtatious voice said. I whimpered and backed away, wishing these voices would disappear.

_Jim, Drew go back to patrolling! _I heard my dad growl at them. Ah how did they get in my head? This has to be a dream!

_Sweetie, it's okay. I'm here. _I scanned the area for his voice and surely he came out in his wolf form. I backed further away.

_Get out of my head! _I screamed at him.

_Kelsie I know your freaked out right now but it's going to be okay, your part of the pack now. Things will get easier._

I shook my head. _I don't want to be like you! This isn't the life I want._

_It's the life you have now and it was going to happen anyway even if you didn't phase. _

I whimpered, upset and angry all at once at what my life had become in a week. The guy from before stepped out, he was in wolf form too; his voice gave away his identity.

_Embry, _my dad warned.

_Kelsie it's not as bad as you think. Sure it can be hard at times but you don't have to go through it alone. The pack will help you, so will your dad and I._

_Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy being a stupid dog. _My dad chuckled at me.

_You're not as stubborn as thought._

I rolled my eyes. _How do I change back?_

_You have to calm yourself down first. _

_Seriously that sounds too simple. _I shook my head in disbelief.

_Kelsie just calm down and you'll change back, try picturing being back in human form that usually helps. _Embry said patiently.

I shut my eyes seeing myself on two feet with bare skin and no fur. Surely enough I could feel the heat slip away and I opened my eyes. I lifted my hands which were trembling slightly and grimaced to myself. _I did it!_

I noticed Embry was gone now. It was just my dad who tossed me some shorts and a tank top. He had his shorts on and he turned around to give me some privacy. My cheeks were burning, how awkward is it for your dad to see you nude at this age. Eh, I didn't even want to think about it. I slipped on the clothes and my dad led me back to the house.

"Does this mean I have to fight vampires?" I asked unsure I wanted to dismember any creature in particular. My dad knew I was a vegetarian and was all for animal rights. Where vampires consider people to, considering the fact that they are already dead?

"Well you have to learn how to fight first; Embry and I can help you with that. So can the others, you should go upstairs and dress. Grandpa's telling legends tonight at the bonfire."

Aw old Grandpa Billy. He sure was getting older and older but he was still in good health. Always walking and helping the tribe. Sometimes I forget that I'm half Quileute. My mom is Hispanic and European or mutt I guess you could say. Ricky looked a lot more like dad than I did. I just had dad's brown eyes, my hair was curly and light brown. Plus I was more of an olive color like mom.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's good, misses you and your brother though."

I headed indoors my dad went back into the forest to go inform the pack that everything was okay. I decided to dress in faded blue jeans and a dark turquoise long sleeve hooded shirt. Next stop bonfire!

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I have received… let me know what you think so I know people are reading and I feel the need to update faster! Check out my other stories too, they all are pretty good from what I am told. Also if you have any Pack fanfics let me know I'd love to read them! Air


	4. Bonfire

I step into the cool air of the night. We were at Grandpa's and everyone was already sitting down at the bonfire. My dad and I joined the others and I listen to the stories Grandpa had to tell. It was so intriguing I barely knew anything about the pack and now knowing all the trade secrets that pack life included and the stories about the cold ones, I felt like I belonged to this life. I've always been searching for a sense of belonging even with my mom I felt so out of place. Then again these stories seemed so unbelievable and if my dad would have told them himself I would have laughed in his face. I caught two dark eyes staring at me. I glanced in Embry's direction a blush catching my cheeks. He grinned at me, aware of his affect on me. When the stories ended he came over to me while everyone else was mingling. My dad got up to go talk to Grandpa.

"Hey," I said acknowledging him. He took a seat next to me.

"Enjoy the stories?" He asked his face dark and mysterious.

"Yeah they were…interesting."

His eyes never left mine. "I hope I didn't scare you earlier."

I shrugged. "Nah I was just caught off guard." I sure enjoyed playing hard to get. He seemed much too tense and probably wished we could skip this whole getting to know each other and to jump straight to sex. _Gah_ I was so clueless with sex besides from what I heard from other girls and my brother. He said it wasn't satisfying for him, since he tried so hard to be straight I assumed he only had sex with a girl to see if he really was gay.

I stood up and decided to ditch the bonfire. I could feel Embry watch me get up. "Are you coming?" I asked him.

He appeared shocked but nodded getting up and following me into the forest. I made my way to a tree and leaned against it. I could feel his eyes stare at my chest and then quickly back to my eyes. I waited for him to make his move, to see if he would try anything. He didn't to my surprise; my nerves of hoping I'd actually lose my virginity were fading.

I decided to play him some more. I moved from the tree and turned from him and walked further into the trees until we were far from the bonfire, so far no one could hear us. He came closer to me so he was standing right in front of me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He tensed as my lips made it to his jaw line.

"Kelsie I-"He began but I slipped my hand around his waist letting it fall to his ass.

"You what…want me to stop? Is this too much for you?" I asked him knowing I made him feel like a pansy.

He smirked. "No," He kissed me deeply and made my heart skid multiple beats of pleasure. My hands wrapped around his waist and I kissed back. His tongue darted into mine. He was leaving me breathless so he moved his lips to graze my neck. His hand went up my shirt boldly. I had a feeling we were going to go all the way. So much passion built up in between my legs I wanted this so badly. He pushed me up against a tree and tore my shirt off. He growled lowly.

"I'm not stopping," He hissed seductively.

My pain grew more in between my legs again and I reached for his zipper. "Oh," I moaned as he shoved his hand down my pants and fingered me roughly. "Embry," I moaned as he yanked my pants off. He ripped my bra off and panties. I was so wet and excited he fingered me harder and harder with four fingers. My nails dug into his now bare back he groaned and pushed me to the floor.

I felt him get on top of me and yank his pants off; his boxers came off instantly as well. I felt his hard erection push against my folds. He pushed into me and that's when I tried to push him away.

"Stop," I mumbled as I felt the rip of my skin. It hurt so much. "Embry please your hurting me."

He ignored me and continued until I felt the pleasant thrusts. He growled in my ear and kissed my lips. My hands melted against his chest and he pushed harder and harder. I let out a loud moan. He kept thrusting and thrusting while I shook involuntarily. My orgasms where too much, but he kept going making me crush my lips to his again. His hands grabbed my ass cheeks and he finally spilled into me. He kissed my cheek and then my lips. He rolled to the side so he was off of me and pulled me to his chest. I cuddled into him and his fingers ran through my hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I just- you were so tempting and the imprint made it harder-"

I shushed him with a kiss. "No it was fun, the best thing in my life."

He kissed me again and then we heard a yell. It _was my dad…_

My father would not look at me on the way back home. We were in wolf form and Embry had been quite chewed out by my dad. I sighed. _Dad I didn't mean…_

_Silence you knew what you were getting into. I'm so ashamed of you, you're lucky I don't call your mother._

I gulped. If my mother knew she would be pissed. She always preached to wait till marriage. _Oh so now I'm the one in trouble just because I'm a girl. Ricky's had sex and of course you wouldn't know since you don't give a shit._

He growled at me and quit running. _Kelsie your apart of this pack now and I'm going to treat you like a pack member even if you're my daughter._

I glared. _So people in the pack can't have sex? Is that what you want to tell me because Embry was quite experience. _I had no idea why I was telling him about this. I don't even have a sex life but Embry obviously did.

_He is an adult and you're a minor. _My dad hissed.

_Fine whatever you say master. _I snapped back.

That was the end of our conversation when we got home I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I picked up the phone to dial Ricky's number but he was already there spilled out across the bed, his hands folded in his lap.

"Why are you naked?" He asked wriggling his eyes.

"Get out!" I screeched.

He smiled. "I'm your brother and since you love not locking the bathroom door at mom's this wouldn't be the first. Plus remember me love the guys!"

I glared and threw on my robe. "Something extremely embarrassing happened."

He nodded. "I can tell by your flushed face, did you just-"He trailed off.

I nodded. "Long story so to shorten it I met someone."

He grinned. "Is he hot? Does he have a brother?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

My dad came in then. "Ricky come here I need to talk to you, _now."_

We both glanced at each other wondering what the hell my dad wanted from him.\

Ricky's P.O.V:

So here I was listening to my dad lecture me for scaring my mom by leaving the house early. "Jacob I'm not going to try and commit suicide again but I just felt Kelsie through are bond. She seemed so upset so I drove all the way here to find out what happened. It's a twin thing."

He glared. "Still you should have told your mother."

I nodded. "Yeah sorry, I'll call her now." Just I was about to get up he put up his hand.

"Sit I'm not done."

I obeyed. "Okay when have you been all 'parental'?"

He shook his head in frustration. I laughed, "Aw your little girl grew up!"

He shot me a death look. "Sorry Jacob but we are seventeen now."

"You're both still minors living under my roof so until you move out then you and your sister will follow my rules."

"I'm not the one having sex."

He gave me a warning glance. "Okay it was one time but I had to be sure I was gay."

"Why do you keep calling me Jacob? I'm your dad not your friend."

I shrugged. "It's your name I don't hear you calling me _son."_

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I've got to go check with the pack and talk with Embry so stay put and call your mom."

I nodded. Jacob walked out the back door and I got up to use the phone, I explained to my mother why I didn't leave a note or anything. She said that it was fine that I got all my stuff in the car and that I could finally start living with Jacob.

I groaned, now I had to deal with Kelsie and her _problems. _


	5. Look on

**Ricky's POV: **

Well cheering up Kelsie would be a lot harder than I thought. To have her so called boyfriend Embry practically banished from seeing her and to now be in the pack was a lot on her plate. I skidded to a stop when I caught a group of older guys eyeing me. I looked toward them and then kept moving. Kelsie was at my side and tapped me impatiently so I would pay attention to her.

"What?" I asked.

"I smell trouble!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes and her face lit up. I then noticed why, Embry came into view. She ran over to him and into his arms. I groaned. "Save it for the honeymoon," I teased them.

She took Embry's hand and brought him over to me. "This is my brother Ricky." She introduced.

He gave me grin. "Hey I-"

"Know your Embry; she won't shut up about you."

He cocked a grin over to Kelsie's direction. Her cheeks flushed and I walked ahead of them to leave them to make out. I wish I had the courage to ask out a guy but most of them at my old school were straight. I kicked a pebble that was in my path and made it to school finally. When I got in class I let out a groan, it felt like my insides were burning. I made my way to the edge of the forest near school and clutched my stomach. "Shit!" I cussed out, I fell to my knees.

Then I felt the heat flood through me. I shook until I felt massive furs cover my body and I realized I was now a wolf.

_Is it Max? _I heard a gruff voice.

_Nah I think, no Gaylord is one of us! _Another voice chuckled.

I dug my claws into the ground. Why did I get stuck in a pack full of homophobes? Just then Embry and my sister appeared.

_He's much calmer than you were. _Embry commented to Kelsie.

_Oh hush. _She said nipping him playfully on his ear.

_Fuck, there is no way I'm joining this. This wasn't supposed to happen!_

Jacob's voice came into my head and out came a red-brown wolf from a group of trees. _It's in your genes. _

I rolled my eyes. _I'm gay though, I can't imprint._

He shook his head in dismay. _We're not sure why we imprint, it just happens. _

Damn it I really wanted to not have people in my head. _How the hell do I change back?  
_Jacob grinned. _You're smart I'm sure you'll figure it out._

The others gaped at him, most likely bemused by what he just said to me. Was he kidding?

_No I'm not. You think you're all grown up then go right ahead and figure out how to change back. _My dad said as he barked orders at everyone else to go back to what they were doing before.

Oh this sucks, I rather be a bloodsucker. That pissed my dad off. _You rather be what?_

_Oh I thought you were ignoring me? I guess not. _

_You rather kill innocent humans? _

I shook my head yes. _Why not someone has to balance out the species around here?_

_Ricky, I know you're pissed off at me. You need help._

_Not from you, you're always busy killing vampires because you feel they are monsters when you're one yourself! _I took off running away from everyone and all my issues. I wanted normality, was that so much to ask for?

**Kelsie's POV:**

Embry and I sat on the couch of my living room watching a movie. Well we weren't really watching it, just staring into each other's eyes. His lips brushed my cheek. I blushed slightly; he made me feel so warm and safe. His lips touched my jaw, making their way to my lips. I kissed him softly pulling back.

"We can't my dad-"His lips captured mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

I heard a cough. I turned it was Ricky. He had scrapes and cuts all over his arms and legs. My dad came into view next, looks like Ricky didn't listen to my dad's orders. But wait he was alpha right?

"Clean yourself up," My dad told Ricky. "Embry you got patrol."

Embry nodded and kissed my cheek goodbye. Ugh my stupid dad had to be so overprotective. I was not a baby anymore I was almost eighteen, well in a year I would be.

I shot my dad a glare once Embry was gone. "We weren't doing anything." I muttered.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really, it looked real appropriate from over here."

I rolled my eyes. "How old were you? We you finally did it and don't give me that bullshit about waiting till marriage."

He sighed. "That's none of your business its late and you have school tomorrow so go to bed."

I muttered "Fine," and went up to my bedroom. I wished Embry were here. I sighed; it hurt when he wasn't near me. I heard something hit my window. I went to see what it was, Embry. He beckoned for me to come with him on patrol. I nodded eagerly and jumped out my window, landing on my feet ever so easy. We took off into the forest; we stripped down and tied our clothing to our feet. Nothing was lurking the area as we patrolled, only Jim was out patrolling the east and west side of La Push while we patrolled the north and southern part. We finally finished our shifts. Embry's eyes skidded to mine as I made my way to the beach it was still dark and no one would be up at this time. I changed back and went into the water beckoning him to follow me. He did and his arms pulled me to him as he kissed me deeply. Skinning dipping was as fun as it was in the movies!

"You got to get back home," he whispered in my ear. We were at his place now in his bed.

"That means I have to go to school too," I complained tracing his pelvic region. He gripped my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"I wouldn't want to make your dad even angrier by distracting you from getting a good education…" he said nipping my fingers playfully.

"Umm well you can teach me yourself…" I grinned straddling him. "Or I could show what I've learn."

I cut his answer off by pushing my entrance on his erection. He let out a groan as I pumped him. His hands clasped my thighs, and I picked up speed.

**Ricky POV:**

Damn it I hated how my dad had control over me somewhat. I didn't want another beating for being able to disobey him. I guess it was because I was rightfully the next Alpha in line. I listened to him, so now I was stuck having to go drag Kelsie out of Embry's house. I knocked on the door impatiently. Kelsie answered she was dressed in what she had been wearing last night. Cut off shorts and a hot pink tank top. She blew Embry a kiss goodbye and shut the door behind her.

"Dad's pissed but then again who cares." I told her my hands in the pockets of my gray hooded jacket.

She grinned. "I'll deal with him when we get to the house."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. She gaped slightly at me. "Ugh don't do that you look just like dad with that expression! You didn't think I'd go to school like this did you?"

I shook my hood annoyed. "Don't compare me to him."

She sighed, "Sorry did he hurt you last night?"

I shrugged. "We're a part of his pack now so I guess I deserved it."  
She groaned. "Please don't go emo on me again!"

I nodded. "I'm not I just wasn't listening."

Kelsie shook her head. "I'll talk to him about that, mom never hits us and neither has Greg. Were more than his pack members Ricky, he can't be hitting you. We're his kids not his buddies."

I chuckled. "Now you're sounding like Dad."

She rolled her eyes and stalked off in the direction of our house. I went to school since I already had my back pack with me. I passed by a couple of girls who giggled when they saw me. I sighed wishing they wouldn't check me out, soon they find out I was gay and want me to be their shopping buddy. Just because I was gay didn't mean I acted like a girl I just preferred men.

I entered the school and went to my first class, Pre-Calculus. My dad shot down the idea of going to school in Forks since we were now in the pack. He thought we couldn't keep our anger in check. I sat next to guy with spiky hair and was wearing a white shirt along with skinny jeans. I could tell he was like me, still a little bit in the closet but not quite out there. I saw his eyes give me a look, it was interest all right.

"Hey," he said. "Your Jacob's kid, right?"

I nodded. "Sadly,"

He smirked. "So where did you move from?"

"Seattle," I said.

"That sucks; you had to move to this shit hole."

I nodded; the teacher came in then and began the lecture I already knew. I had been in Calculus Honors at my old school. After class the guy who was sitting next to me pulled me aside. "I'm Jason," He said.

"Ricky," I replied.

"Um well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight." He asked a blush barely visible caught my eyes on his cheek. He was asking me out, definitely.

"Yeah sounds fun. What time?"

"It starts at eight and ends whenever; it's at Kane's house." He wrote down some directions and handed it to me. "See you there, Ricky"

I felt my heart pound as his arm lightly brushed mine. Did I really have a date?

**Kelsie's POV:**

Everyone stared as I took a seat next to girl named Hannah. I met her in Chemistry class but I never thought I'd get this many stares. Most of them were from guys who kept their eyes glued to my chest. I pulled up my v-neck sweet nervously. I had a tank top underneath but that only covered so much. A guy slid into the seat next to me. Hannah was too busy to notice him as she blabbed away to the girl next to her.

"Hey sweetie, want to come to a party tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. I needed to socialize with people outside the pack too. "Sure, what time?"

"It's at eight, how about I pick you up."

I shrugged. "Or you could just give me the address and I could meet you there."

He smiled. "Why go to all the trouble?"

Damn the only way I would get to this party is if he took me. "Fine, but just as friends"

He grinned. "Sure, that's fine."

He got up and left. I can't believe I just agreed to that. Oh well what Embry didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I mean it's not a date or anything. I just was socializing. Hannah turned to look at me.

"Did Brad just ask you out?" she said wiggling her eyes at me.

"Kind of but we're just going as friends." I replied taking a sip from my water bottle.

She gaped. "What do you mean kind of, he's hot?"

Her friends managed to give me a smile. "I have a boyfriend already."

"Oh, my bad, what's his name, anyone we know?" Hannah asked her face anticipated with curiosity.

"Embry Call," I said they all gasped.

"He's um kinda old for you." A girl sitting across the table said, her face scrunched in disgust.

"Not really," I muttered back.

They didn't say anything after that. Maybe they didn't take their own legends seriously. I ate my sandwich and got up not feeling in the mood to socialize with them, so I went to the library. I search the shelves for a good book, but came up empty handed. The librarian came over to me.

"Do you need help finding something?"

I nodded. "You have any fantasy."

She smiled. "Hmm let me check in the back, I'll be right back she said as she made her way behind the counter and into some room.

A book with a black cover and no title was in her hands when she returned. "It's old about seventeen years but I figured you might be interested. I found it long ago."

I nodded and checked the book out. "Oh is there a due date in particular."

She shook her head no. "Keep it; I think you'll enjoy it more than I did."

I left and went to the outside of the school. I took a seat on a bench under a shady tree and began reading.

**There are times when I want to kill him. His eyes were golden and pure, perfect for her but beatable to me. I couldn't help myself but hate him for all he was. It was in my nature and I didn't care if Sam just said I was wasting my time. I needed Bella, she was my true love. **

I felt myself flinch. I knew who this belonged to. I searched the book for his name and I couldn't find it once, he never stated his name. I got up when the bell rang and went to my locker. I stored the book in there until the end of the day. Ricky was off talking to some guy so I walked home alone my nose practically buried into the book. I felt a warm hand touch mine, I jumped startled the book toppling to the floor. Embry reached to pick it up for me.

"What's this?" He asked frowning at the blank cover.

"Uh nothing, just my journal," I lied. I quickly snatched out of his hands before he could read anything.

He grinned. "Aw I wanted to read your most private thoughts."

I blushed and his hand reached to cup my cheek. "I love your blush Kelsie."

I grinned leaning in to peck his lips. "Don't you have a job?" I scolded him.

He shrugged. "Somewhat it"

I scoffed. "You better get one."

He pulled me to him. I shivered at his warmth and breath on my face. "I rather be with you."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, the journal still in my hands. A voice came behind us.

"Everyone is right you are a slut," I heard _Brad_ say from behind us.

**Another cliff hanger! Yep I'm already working on chapter 5 so keep on reading and send me lots of reviews, I wanna know what you all think! A lot more drama in the next couple of chapters!**

**?Air?**


	6. Wham that was quick!

_Smack, _Embry's fist met Brad's face in a second. Brad clenched his nose as he came to terms that it now had blood gushing out.

"You, son of a-"He trailed off his swear as he took in Embry's lethal eyes. "Forget about the party, you're officially uninvited."

I huffed annoyed that he thought I even cared about the party. I did, _kinda _but there will be other parties besides this one. I touched Embry's arm to try to calm him down as his trembling died down. "Let's go he isn't worth it."

He nodded and we walked away. Embry took my hand in his as he took me back to my house. "Why did he call you a slut?"

I cringe slightly. "Rumors are going around school that I'm dating an older guy so people like to talk." I explained lightly. He didn't need to lose his temper again, so I kept 'the agreeing to go with Brad to a party' a secret.

He shook his head. "I swear I don't know how those kids found out."

I stopped to cup his cheek. "It's okay; it's a small town type thing. Nothing's a secret around here."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I didn't want to pull away from him, but I didn't want to get chewed out by my dad again. "See you tonight?" I asked.

He grinned. "I'd love to but I can't."

I pouted and he just laughed at my grimace. "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning, promise." He said rubbing his thumb across my cheek and then walking away.

I sighed here was another evening not to look forward to. My dad was already home from his job at the car place. He fixed cars I assumed since that's what usually is done at an auto shop.

"How was school?" He asked when I came in.

"Oh just wonderful," I replied sarcastically. "I don't see why I can't go to Forks High School."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I've already explained why, Kelsie."

I frowned. "I'm able to control myself; it's those testosterone guys in the pack who need to get a grip on their anger not me."

He cleared his throat, obviously not happy about my little sexist comment. "What it's true; those boys are so damn horny they'll go to any lengths to get laid."

My dad shook his head. "You, as does the rest of the pack with follow the same rules." As quick as he said that he changed the topic. "Where's your brother?"

I smirked. "Talking to a cute guy, I suspect they like each other."

My dad winced when I said guy. "Better get used to it because Ricky is out of the closet." I muttered annoyed by his homophobic issues. I left the kitchen just then to go listen to my iPod and do some homework.

Ricky's POV:

Jason and I talked for who knows how long so I invited him over to my house. "So do your parents know?" He asked.

I gulped suddenly embarrassed. I haven't talked to many guys before; I only dated girls since I tried to be straight for my whole life. "Um yeah, do yours?"

His expression hardens. "My dad can't accept it so he quit seeing me and my mom she's too drunk to care."

Sadness filled my gut. Poor Jason, I wondered if he had anyone he could really talked to. He continued, "My uncle is very supportive though, he's gay like me."

I gave him a small smile. "My sister's that way with me except she's straight."

I led him to the front door of my house and opened the door leading him into the living room. My dad was there he gave me a nod as I passed by. "Oh this is Jason dad, my friend."

"Hi Jason you must be Sam's Uley's kid right?"

I stopped dead; I had no idea that he was Sam's kid. Oh shit, my dad was really good friends with the former pack leader.'

"Yeah, I guess you can call him that."

I quirked an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head. "Alright well you kids go do what you do. I'll be back later Ricky."

"Oh wait dad, there's this party tonight."

My dad nodded. "Go ahead and go. Just be back by ten-thirty."

He took off out the back door and Jason turned to stare at me. "You're the Alpha's son?"

I shrugged, "I guess you can call me that." I joked.

He grinned. "My dad and I aren't really close since I decided I was gay. Plus he left my mom for her cousin which ticks me off. We aren't close at all."

I squeezed his hand gently telling him it was okay and he could talk to me if he ever needed anything. We went up to my room to talk about the things he had been bottling up inside. I was surprised he was so open with me, even though we only met today. He told me that his mother was Leah and how she has never been the same since his dad left her.

"She just doesn't enjoy life, I mean my dad obviously never meant to hurt her or get her pregnant. I still feel like he could have tried to ignore the imprint he had with Emily." He said a tear dropped down his perfectly tanned cheek. Without thinking I brushed it away with my finger. He looked into my eyes and I knew that he understood what it was like, to have a dad constantly gone and barely even there. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I felt a rush surged through my body. I just got my first kiss with a guy and it was amazing. He kissed me harder more urgent. I gripped his shoulder pulling him forward. His body now on top of mine made my body go wild with ecstasy and hormones.

He whispered my name into my ear and kissed down my neck. Goosebumps raised across my arms as his tongue traced my collar bone. I could barely breathe from all the tension we had between us. I brought his lips back to mine as our tongues collided when they touched. He pressed my body against the cotton of my bedspread. He hands went up my shirt and I had a feeling we weren't going to be able to stop. He pulled his shirt off once mine had been removed. Running my hands across his toned abs he let out a slight growl and brought our lips together as he reach to grip my ass.

This moment intensified as he reaches for my zipper, I wasn't sure if I was ready so I pulled away.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Jason said feeling embarrassed by his actions.

I gave a sheepish smile. "So did I, we should wait since we barely met today."

He nodded totally in agreement with me. We both sat up untangling from each other and slipped our shirts back on. He took my hand as I walked to the front door of my house. I kissed him goodbye my lips not wanting our kiss to end. He grinned cupping my cheek kissing me one last time before he headed on home.

Kelsie came up the porch then a grin descending upon her pink lips. "I knew it! Tell me everything now and don't you dare leave out details."

With my wolf senses I swear I heard Jason chuckle at her words in the far distance, how did he hear Kelsie from so far away?

**I just want to say thank you for all of you who have been reading. This chapter is for my friend Kim! Hope you enjoy Ricky's steamy scene! Also thanks for the amazing comments it means so much! **

***Air%**


	7. The Beast and the Lover

**Kelsie's POV:**

I lay on the couch wrapped up in a ball; I was not going to go to school today. My dad came into the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Kelsie what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "My stomach hurts, really bad." I groaned as another wretched cramp exploded in my abdomen.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie, do want some tea?" He asked.

I nodded my head stiffly. He smoothed my hair once and went to the kitchen. Ricky came into the living room then a smile plastered on his face, I wanted to rip it off. How unfair, males never had to go through this excruciating pain each month; they got to walk around freely with no trouble of staining or getting pregnant.

"Uh oh," He said once he saw me crumpled up on the couch. "Not again!"

I glared at him. "Shut up!"

He laughed and went into the kitchen singing 'Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, everyday!' from that Nuva Ring commercial. I wanted to get up and beat the crap out of him but it hurt too much to get up.

Embry came into the house then, why did everyone have to come into the living room when I was on my rag? Especially him, and I know we have had sex a couple times now but still I wasn't comfortable with him knowing about my cycle. It only took him a second to come to where I was. He touched my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Ricky came out of the kitchen laughing so hard. "I'm so happy I don't have to deal with that. Good luck man, you'll need it."

"Shut the fuck Ricky or I swear I'll rip off your testicles, grind them with a blender and feed them to a Jason and make him crap it out and then feed it to you."

He quit laughing and disappeared up the stairs. Embry looked at me completely shocked. "What has gotten into you?"

I glared at him. "Shut up, you don't know anything! You're such a guy!" I screamed at him.

My dad came out and pulled Embry into the kitchen. "That's right go hide like the coward men you are!"

Everyone seemed to stay clear of me that day, even Embry. My dad gave me my tea and took off to work as quickly as ever. I didn't get it, was I really that unpleasant when I'm on my rag? Ricky dashed out the front door to go to school leaving only Embry still here. He should go, but I knew that he didn't want to leave me all alone. Staying home from school would give me a chance to catch up on some homework assignments but with him here, babysitting me I just couldn't keep my eyes on the textbooks. He sat in one of the reclining chairs dozing off as I watched him sleep. He looked so soft and cuddly that I just wanted to run over to him and snuggle up against his body. He reminded me off a giant teddy bear or a large poodle. His hair was messed slightly but bed head looked incredibly sexy on Embry.

_Kelsie, come on you need to focus on your school work. _I gave myself a pep talk mentally while tapping my pencil quietly on my book. These damn cramps just wouldn't go away either and it was hard to stay on topic with these assignments. If I were a teacher, I would definitely lighten the homework load on teenagers. Give all the lengthy homework assignments to the younger kids.

I got up to go find something to eat in the kitchen. I felt my stomach lurch and I went to the kitchen sink to barf my guts out. I turned on the sink to wash away the puke. I must have woken Embry up with the noise because his arm wrapped around my waist and he spun me around gently to see if I was okay. His expression was filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked smoothing my cheek.

I shook my head unsure. "I have no clue. I think it could be the stomach flu but I never have been nauseous while…" I trailed off not wanting to go into the specifics of my menstrual cycle.

He nodded and helped me into the living room. "I'll be back," I told him. I definitely wanted to brush my teeth after all the puking. He took a seat on the couch and I retreated up the stairs to the bathroom. I had to pee and I felt alarmed that I hadn't gotten my period. First I get awful cramps and then I'm supposed to bleed, what the hell is wrong with my body? Maybe it was the whole being a werewolf thing, no it couldn't be. I have to bleed otherwise then I'm infertile. I felt sick to my stomach and sad. I wanted a family some day, not now of course but I always pictured myself with three kids in a suburban home along with a loving husband.

I had Embry now and he would be my future husband thanks to the whole imprinting thing. I wanted him to be mine and the father of my babies, but how could that happen if I can't have kids. I sobbed lightly thinking of how much Embry and I would miss out. Why was it so hard to have a normal lifestyle? All I've ever wanted was a family to love. I have my dysfunctional parents, where my dad so happens to be the leader of a wolf pack and fights vampires; a mom who no longer loves the father of her twins and lives in Seattle with a new husband. Then I have Ricky my older brother by three minutes who just so happens to be a tad bit suicidal and now this!

Tears fell from my eyes slightly and I know in about ten seconds Embry would be up here wanting to know why I was crying. I didn't need him to see me fall to pieces like this. I wanted to give him so much when I barely knew him. It felt like I've known him all my life, despite the short amount of time. A knock got me to remember I was still on the bathroom floor. I didn't speak when Embry asked if he could come in. I just didn't trust my voice; I knew it would sound like I was crying if I spoke. He came in and his face softened. He sat down next to wrapping me up in a hug trying to sooth me.

"Aw baby, tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded burying his face in my hair.

I snuggled into him warm embrace feeling protected. "W-would you still want to be with me if I-"I couldn't bring myself to ask.

His eye brows knitted into confusion as he tried to process what I was trying to ask him. "If you what?"

"If I couldn't have kids," I said shaking lightly afraid of his reaction.

He smiled. "Of course, I don't care about that." He kissed the top of my head.

I felt sad in a way, that kids probably weren't a priority for him as they were for me. I wanted a baby so badly and I just didn't understand the imprinting concept. If I couldn't have kids then he would never have imprinted on me.

**Ricky's POV:**

Mr. Welkins called me into his office after lunch. I wondered what he wanted with me; I don't think I had broken any rules while at school. Skimming his tiny office I waited patiently for the counselor to return. The secretary said that I should just wait in here until his return so here I am waiting.

"You must be Ricky Black," Mr. Welkins came into the office just then and took a seat in his big cushion chair. He grinned and reached to shake my hand.

"That would be me, look I don't think I've done anything wrong since I've been coming to this school," I told him feeling a bit uncomfortable in his office.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes but your father, I understand he's a well respected member of the council here in La Push, wanted you to take your counseling at the school."

Aw shit, I knew my mom wouldn't let me off as easy as I hoped. She must have talked dad into making me come here. I gave up on calling him by his name I was too used to Dad. "Oh well I don't have any problems."

He nodded his head again. "We'll see about that. Look kid, I bet you are having a tough time having to come to a new school and home but hiding your issues will not help you."

I shrugged. "I've been doing it for a long time now, it doesn't really bug me."

He grinned. "See there's your first problem. You don't know how to open up to others."

I glared. "Hey you can't manipulate me into saying what you want to hear!"

The shrink scribbled something in his notebook. "Are you sure that your not just blurting out how you really feel?"

He was beginning to irritate me more than my own father. "Okay, shrink whatever you say. You're calling the shots in here."

The therapist looked at me with an eyebrow cocked. "Hmm well you shall be quite a challenge."

I grinned in content that he wouldn't be getting inside my mind anytime soon. We finished our session and I was free to go. I felt my pocket vibrate and I reached inside to pull my phone out. Jason wanted to know if I wanted to go camping with him and some friends this weekend. I texted back telling him I'd check with the Alpha first.

My dad wasn't home when I got back from school and Jason wasn't in any classes. I felt my heart literally drop when I noticed he hadn't texted back either. Where the hell could he have gone? Maybe he got sick and went home, that definitely is what happened. I knew he most likely wouldn't ignore me, would he?


	8. The Change

Jason's POV:

No one said that I would have my father's gene, in fact I considered myself a dead end of the Uley line. The words said to me by the other pack members went through one ear and out the other. I didn't want to listen and I didn't want to be a part of this pack. Who would enjoy going off and risking their lives killing vampires, to have to constantly be gone and not be able to be there for your family when they needed you most?

Jacob led me to the front door of Sam's house. I didn't want to talk to my so called father. He didn't care about me or my mother. I hated him for doing this to her and me. Her drinking problem was his fault, not mine; I refuse to pin this on me. I glared at Jacob as he knocked on the door. Why did Sam have to know about this? It was none of his damn business who I was or what I am. He didn't know shit about me. Before Sam came to the door I shot Jacob a warning glance.

"I suppose you're going to tell him about Ricky," I snapped.

He shook his head once. "Not at all that's between you and him."

I gave him an eye roll. "Oh but this can't be kept a secret."

He gave me a sly grin. "Part of the rules pup."

Sam opened the door and looked pretty surprised to see me. A little girl was at his side tugging on his shorts. I never cared about my half-siblings. The only two people I cared for were my mom and uncle Embry. "Macy go into the kitchen with your mother, I'll be there in a minute."

The girl skipped away leaving me with Sam and Jacob. "Sam," Jacob began. "He phased."

He nodded ushering us to come on in. I only followed because it was the Alpha's orders. I took a seat furthest away from Sam. Jacob and he discussed how I could be his second in command once I was older. I didn't want a single part in it.

I glared at him when he finally dared to acknowledged me. "Son, I-"

"Don't call me that, you're hardly a father at all." I snapped not feeling in the mood for his sympathy. "And you know what I don't give a shit what you think about me anymore! I once did when I was a delusional little kid constantly wishing that you'd come save me from my alcoholic mother, but I don't need you! News flash neither of you have to warn me about imprinting because it won't ever happen since I'm gay!"

Despite that Alpha's orders I willed myself to leave. I didn't hear a word from either of them either so I took off as fast as ever running into the dense forest. I got several shouts in my head of anger for disobeying Jacob but some guys egged me on, telling me I better get the hell out of here before I get beaten shitless. I ran my paws felt like air, as if I barely hit the ground passing through the excess amounts of green trees. I made it out of La Push's territory making it to Canada's border about an hour later.

When I was absolutely positive no one else had followed I decided to shift back into my human form. Hell I could barely stand the thought of having to confront my father or Jacob again. I just needed to blow off some steam, but how? I knew I had to go back sometime but did it have to be today? Or maybe even a few days, no couple of weeks or months? Then it hit me, Ricky. I didn't want to abandon him and I really liked him a lot. I mean a lot. I feel some sort of connection with him but I'm not sure what it could mean?

Were we soul mates? It could be possible but on terms of that I would probably give our connection level a five since we didn't know each other all that well yet. I turned around and it took my about an hour to get back. I took in a deep breath and made it to my house. I knocked on the door even though I could just walk right it in. How odd could I be? I didn't want my mother to hate me for sharing the shape shifter trait my dad had passed onto me. I listened to my mother's light footsteps as she made it to the door. Her eyes swollen with dark circles from all the lack of sleep she had carried for years and years promised in her features.

She looked at me with a questioning look. "Why did you knock?" She sounded kind of pissed. It was as if she were disappointed to see me or if I made her miss one of her depressing romance soap operas.

"Mom, I want you to know…" I trailed off my voice breaking.

She pulled me into a hug which surprised me. "Aw baby, tell me what happened?"

We sat side by side on the porch of our small house. We had lived here since I was about three. I looked at her once I had calmed down. "I'm just like him."

She shook her head. "No, you're better than him."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" You know?"

My mom nodded her head once in response. "I always knew you had the gene, it made sense. The signs were there too. The amount of food you eat not to mention that you're just as tall as your father."

I shook my head in disagreement. "He's not my dad. I don't have a father."

"Jason I know your dad hasn't been there for you a lot but he must care for you even if you don't think he does."

I glared at her. "Why do you drink huh? I can't believe your supporting that bastard!"

I got up to my feet and stormed into the house. "Ricky, I know you're upset with how I am but I'm going to get help. It's taken me a long to realize how wrong I was. I want to be a good mother I really do."

I shot her a deadly look before slamming my bedroom door in her face. "Too late for that ma!"

**Kelsie's POV:**

I sat up late at night and I couldn't sleep. My eyes felt weary and worn out but I didn't want to fall asleep. I was much to tense. I have been feeling sick lately but then again I always feel sick when I'm on my period. Maybe it was the whole being in a pack let alone a female pack member. I sighed, it had to be stress. I felt much too sick to even think about sleep and let alone I was worried. Vomiting hadn't been a usual symptom for me when it came to my flow. I got up unable to even think anymore. Walking out of my room and down the hallway to Ricky's room I knocked on his door quickly.

"What?" He called out, probably up watching some show.

"Um can I talk to you?" I asked felling shaky and discomforted. This is Ricky my brother, he would help wouldn't he? I had helped him when he needed it, not it was my turn.

He opened the door and took in how messed up I must look. "Hey," He said with as much comfort as a puppy would be in your lap. He pulled me into a hug and ushered me inside once he let go.

"I need your help," I said in a high uneven voice.

He nodded his head with worry. "Anything what's happening?"

"I think-"I couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. I clutch my stomach so he would understand what I wanted to say.

His eyes went wide and suddenly he was on his feet and out his bedroom door. I trailed after him trying to catch up. "Ricky stop!"

He ignored me and continued downstairs and made his way out the front door. I followed despite the ache in my legs from all the jogging.

"I mean it!" I yelled out into the darkness. He was already gone and I was afraid for him and me. I took a seat on a nearby stump and let my silent tears fall down my cheeks. I could taste the salt on my lips from the moisture that trailed down my cheeks. I wanted to punch something or to run away but I knew it was no use. I would have a baby and there was nothing in my power to stop it. I couldn't about my baby and I knew I didn't have the guts to do it too. Plus my dad wouldn't go for it and especially not Embry. Scratch that, I didn't know how he would even feel about this. Maybe he would think it was an awesome idea.

Who am I kidding? I knew Embry wasn't a heartless monster. Let alone destroy his child's life. Adoption was out of the question as well. I did not want anyone else raising my children accept me and their father. Oh damn it why do I think so much? I didn't want to have twins! They are hard to raise, plus I'm still mystified that my parents were able to do it, and their divorced.

I got tired of feeling sorry for myself so I got back up and decided to go to the twenty-four hour drug store here on the reservation. I highly doubt anyone would even know me yet but then again who goes to the drug store at this time anyway? Oh right pregnant teenage girls like me.

I entered and tried to play it cool as I passed by the female hygiene section and to where the pregnancy tests were. I picked First Response since I see commercials from this brand quite often on TV. Taking the box in my hand I remembered I needed some more shampoo and tooth paste. I grabbed those too and went to the checkout counter. A guy who looked about thirty or so gave me a stern look when he saw the test. He shrugged and scanned the products. He placed them in a bag and handed them to me.

"I hope your father takes it well."

I glared. "It's none of your business," I snapped handing him a twenty dollar bill that I managed to put in my pocket on the way over here.

"Alright sorry kid," He handed me the bag and change and I left.

Damn, hopefully that guy didn't know my dad. Then again this was a reservation and since it's small I bet people just love to gossip. I needed to tell my dad and quick before he finds out from someone else.

**Ricky's POV:**

I made it to where Embry lives. I banged on his front door more pissed off than ever. How could he get my sister pregnant? She was only seventeen! Embry answered and his hair looked messy. Judging by his appearance I could tell I just had woken him from some peaceful dream. Damn bastard didn't deserve to have any peaceful dreams. He looked confused to see me.

"Ricky is…"

I cut him off with a punch in the face. He touched his eye where I hit him before responding. "Ricky, what the hell?"

"What the hell with you? You hurt my little sister and now I'm going to hurt you!" I shoved him hard and he only staggered back in response.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hurt her wait is she okay?"

"Cut the imprint crap. You probably could care less about her; as long as you have her wrapped around you in bed it's all good!" I yelled back wanting him to just leave my sister alone. This was his entire fault. This was all that damn pack's fault. His eyes darken with anger and he shoved me. I fell to the ground as I watch him lose control. He was going to hit me I knew it too, yet I didn't move a muscle. I wanted him to hit me I wanted everyone to hit me. I deserved this.

"GO and hit me already!" I yelled at him. I couldn't control myself anymore I didn't even know who I was anymore.

He shook his and regained his strength. "I'm not going to hit you Ricky or hurt you."

I glared at him, "You want to know why I'm here?"

He nodded. "Why are you here Ricky?"

I shook my head sobbing remembering what that man had told me when I was five. "This is who you are, your mine. No one else can have you like I can." I repeated the words to Embry just like that. The words that haunted me till this day.

"That's why I like guys. It's because I have too."

Embry looked mortified. "Ricky, you don't have to be gay just because someone told you to."

I shook my head again. "You don't get it. He owns me and he has my whole fucking life. I can't be happy with him in my head. He's always going to be there haunting me."

Embry nodded. "Who did this to you?"

"Ryan Ateara."

He swallowed once I could tell he was going to be sick. He made his way to the kitchen sink to vomit. I didn't look. Quil's uncle did this to me. I remember vaguely what I was doing that day when Ryan took advantage of my innocence. I had lost my ball and was looking desperately around the neighborhood for it. A stranger approached me just then as I passed by a yellow home.

"Hey, you must be Ricky, Jacob's kid."

I grinned. "Yup that's my daddy." I frowned then remembering my blue ball.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"I lost my ball and I can't find it. My dad just got it for me yesterday; I don't want him to be mad."

He smiled. "I think I know where your ball is. I have a niece about your age who found one not too long ago."

I beamed at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah just follow me and I will take you there."

Embry's voice brought me away from my flash back. "Ricky, you there?"

I nodded. "Sorry, I just can I call my dad."

He nodded and went to get the phone. I took the phone from him once he returned and dialed my home phone. "Dad, it's me Ricky can you come pick me up?"


	9. The Memories I wish I could Forget

**Ricky's POV:**

It didn't take long for my dad to show up. I could hear him drive down the road with my heighten senses. "Thanks for the advice Embry," I told him before walking out the front door.

"No problem kid," He said as I made my way to were my dad was.

I didn't glance at him first because I felt ashamed. What would he think of me? I felt even sick thinking about that bastard touching me and ugh I didn't want to remember. _What happened to never happen? _I always pushed these memories from my mind. I didn't want to remember, but I had to. I needed to tell my dad.

"Couldn't have walked home?" My dad questioned in a mocking way.

Since my change I wasn't treated like a baby anymore. Well he never did treat me like one, except when I was little. I'd been afraid of guys for awhile but since Jason I feel like I can trust them again. My dad I haven't really been too scared of. Unless he was angry, but I only seen him angry with my mother. That was when she left him. I didn't want to remember that either.

"No um… I need to talk to you."

He nodded and went around getting in the car. I got in the car and swallowed briefly. "When I was five," I said already trembling. "Someone took advantage of me."

I didn't want to say anything else. He would get what I mean. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean Ricky?"

I looked at him, tears probably. "He told me I was his. Not to tell anyone. He did what most sick bastards do to little kids."

My dad went pale, if he could due to his russet skin, like most of the Quileute descent. His hand came off my shoulder and went to grip the steering wheel. "Son, who did this?" He asked in an angry voice.

I swallowed hard. "Ryan Aterra,"

He turned the car on and drove off. I was silent but tears came down my cheeks. "Dad I'm sorry."

My dad shook his head in anger. "Don't you dare apologize this is not your fault. I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Dad please, it's been a long time. He probably won't even remember me."

My dad stopped the car. "Ricky, that bastard will pay believe me. If anyone ever touches my kids when they don't want it, then they are dead."

The seriousness in his expression told me he wasn't joking. "Dad, please don't do this. I just wanted to tell you. Now I can put it in the past. I just want to go back to living again. I'm still gay. This doesn't change that, even if he never did touch I still would be. It's who I am."

"Ricky, I know I don't tell you this much but I want you to know I love you. You're my son. The best son a father could ever want."

I smiled. "I know you do dad. Let's get home; I have a big feeling Kelsie has to tell you something."

My dad looked at me indifferent. "What so you mean?"

I sighed. "Trust me you probably are going to want to murder Embry but other than that well…"

My dad looked at me. "What?" I said raising my hands in surrender. "I made an oath not to tell you any of Kelsie's secrets. It's a twin thing."

My dad shook his head in dismay. "Fine," he replied and we drove back home. I got out of the car once we reached the house.

"Uh, I'm going to go to Jason's, if that's okay."

My dad gave me a stern look. "I don't know if that's a good idea. It's late."

"Dad come on, it's not like I'm going to get pregnant."

My dad glared. "What? It's true."

"You're not going to go sleeping around like a dog."

I laughed at the pun. My dad had to chuckle at it too but then he went back to being 'parental figure'.

"Come on, I'm not a whore. To tell you the truth dad, I'm a virgin. Well in the guy sense."

My dad shook his head, "That's you business not mine."

"Well can I go?"

"Fine but be back at ten. It's a school night." He said his eyes glancing up at the night sky.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be back at that time, thanks!" I said and turned to head over to Jason's. I wondered if he was home. He could be out of town. I mean he obviously hadn't answered my texts. I found Jason's house. It was small like most of the homes on La Push. I glanced at his trash bin and noticed an excessive amount of beer cans as well as boxes of liquor piling up inside of it.

Must be his parents, come to think of it Jason never seemed to talk about his home life or his family. Well I knew about what his dad did and how he lived with his mom. The only reason I knew where he lived because he texted me his address for that party. I sighed and stepped up the steps of the red panel home. I reached the door and knocked.

A woman with short midnight black hair answered. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked. Her eyes were swollen, like if she'd been crying.

"Hi, I'm Ricky Black. Is Jason here?"

Her eyes puzzled but then seemed to register. "Must be Jacob's son huh? Well he's up in his room, come on in. Excuse the house, it's a bit messy."

I entered the house and realized Jason didn't have much. The walls were painted a neutral white and there were only a couple pictures hanging up. I passed a few as his mom led me to his room. Well I assumed it was his mother. They have the same dark brown eyes.

"Good luck, he's pissed off at the moment." She said and headed back downstairs.

"Jason?" I called.

The door creaked open. Jason looked through and opened it up all the way. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to see if you're okay? I missed you at school. Where did you go?"

Jason ran a hand through his dark hair. "Your dad told you."

I shook my head confusion stumbling into my head. "What are you talking about?"

"He told you that I'm a…werewolf."

My eyes went wide. "A werewolf? What no! You can't be. I-I that's why you were gone?"

Jason nodded and ushered me into his room. His bed took up most of the room but other than that, it looked like most teenage guys' rooms would.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me. I just fucking told him…damn it!" I cussed balling my fists. I managed to compose my anger though.

Jason chuckled. "You're cute when you're mad. It's alright though. The sperm donor didn't tell me shit either."

I turned to face him. "Sperm donor, you mean you dad."

"He's not a dad. I told you how he is."

I felt sick at that. His poor mom, no wonder she looked so sad. "I'm sorry man. I guess we can't pick our families."

He laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

"Welcome to the pack, though at least I'm not the only gay one in it now."

Jason grinned. "Hmm," he replied and backed me up onto his bed.

Our mouths touched and I felt like I could melt into pure bliss. Jason's hands ran up my shirt as he felt my abs. I groaned as he rubbed his other hand up and down my spine. I pulled him closer as my hands pulled off his shirt. The kisses intensified and we both had to pull back to breathe. I smiled and my hand cupped his cheek. My heart felt like it literally would jump out of my chest from all the excitement that was contained in it.

Jason returned the smile and rested his head on my chest. I felt so damn happy to have him in my arms. It's been so long since I felt like this. I never have been far with guys. Most of the gay guys at my old school were in the closet or didn't want a serious relationship. Jason's hand intertwined in mine and then we both heard a gasp come from his now open door.

His mother stood there, horror written all over her face. My eyes flicked to Jason who had his head still on my chest as if he could care less what his mother thought.

"Get the hell out of my house."

"With pleasure," Jason said and got up.

"I can't believe you. You're disgusting and so are you!" She yelled at us. "You're going to live with your father. I don't want a queer under my roof. Get out now!"

Jason grabbed a tote bag and began to fill it with clothes from his closet.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled and struck him across the face.

To my surprise he pushed her and she fell back into the wall. "Go to hell! Don't you ever fucking touch me again whore!"

His mom looked shocked and began to sob. Jason laughed and got his bag. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I took his hand still shocked and he led me out of the house. "Where are you going to go?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess I'll live in the woods. You know be my real wolf self."

I growled. "Not funny. My dad will probably let you stay with us."

Jason shook his head. "Nah I can't take advantage of you Ricky. It wouldn't be fair. Besides maybe I should find a job."

I gaped. "You can't drop out!"

He grinned and took my other hand in his. Jason's bag was slung around his other shoulder. "Sure I can. I'm turning eighteen next month."

I sighed, "Come Jace. Just wait till after you graduate. I mean you're a senior."

He sighed, "Fine but I'm doing it for you."

I kissed him and he kissed back. I pulled away and grinned. "Come on my dad will let you stay at my house. Plus he's the Alpha so he has to say yes."

Jason smirked, "Alright Ricky. You win.

I grinned. "You got that right honey." We headed over to my place. The lights were on so I assumed my dad and Kelsie were still awake. We entered the house and Jason's face went white. The police stood there and they were coming straight at Jason.

**So I finally quit being lazy and updated Silence. Gosh it's been a long time, sorry for the wait. The more reviews I get for this chapter the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading ~Air~**


	10. The mistakes we Make

**Thanks for the reviews that I have gotten for this story so far! Enjoy chapter ten **** Please review, I love to know what you think of the story!**

**~Air~**

**Jason's POV:**

Police officers were a lot stronger than they looked. I mean if you could skip the fact that I'm a shape shifter and can kick their asses. I didn't bother to struggle against the tight grasps on my upper arms as the two male officers led me to the police car. I could hear Ricky protesting and trying to explain to the remaining officers that I was innocent.

"Enough Ricky," I called out just before the two officers forced me into the back cab of the cruiser.

I knew why the cops had me in their car. My _mom _must have called the cops on me for pushing her. Would it count as assault since she hit me first? I pondered this all the way to the police station on the reservation. "Your Sam Uley's kid huh?" The fat cop in the driver's seat asked.

"No," I spat. Really why was it that the first question people tend to ask me? Who cared who your parents were? I sure as hell didn't.

"Huh, you really look like him. He your uncle or something?"

This fat ass cop was pushing my patience. "No, I don't even know who the hell you're talking about."

The cop's left eyebrow twitched, "Sorry kid."

I rolled my eyes and he finally quit talking. We reached the station and the cop beside fat ass got out. He opened my door. I looked down to the cuffs on my hands, even though I was a minor they believed it was _necessary _to place these iron holds on me. I felt myself want to rip the cuffs in half but I didn't need lectures from Jacob. I cop gripped my arm and told me to get out. I obeyed reluctantly and did what I was told. My face must be hot with anger. I didn't enjoy taking orders from others.

The cops led me into the station and made sit in a plastic chair in their office. "Alright Jason Clearwater, we have a couple of questions to ask you."

I nodded my head and the sheriff took a seat in his big office chair. He must feel all high in mighty sitting on that throne of his. I sighed hoping they would hurry up.

"Your mom called us. She said you pushed her. Is this true?"

"Yeah, but I only pushed her because she hit me."

The two cops around him scoffed at my answer. "You're sure that's what happened? Can you tell me why she hit you?"

"Yeah she got mad when she saw me making out with my boyfriend." I responded ignoring the gasps from the two cops who swarmed around the sheriff.

"Oh well can you tell me this boy's name?"

"Ricky Black." I said.

The cops looked at me in surprise. "Alright, does your mother drink often? She had quite a lot of bottles piling up in her trash bin."

I nodded. "Yep she drinks like there's no tomorrow."

"Well I think that's all we need to know. Do you have any friends you could stay with while we investigate this matter better?"

I nodded again. "Yeah Ricky's house."

"How about your father, Sam Uley?"

I shook in anger. "Fuck no."

"Jason, calm down. I just think he'd be better at caring for you."

I got up and lunged at the sheriff. His nose poured with blood once my fist moved back from him. The other cops were hauling me out the door. _Shit I just punched a cop. _I struggled against their grasps but more and more cops came. I couldn't hold them all off. I was pushed into a cell and they shut the door. I gripped the bars of the cell. There was no way I would be getting out of here tonight.

**Kelsie's POV:**

Tonight was definitely not the night to tell Dad or Embry. I sat on my bed upstairs in my room. I just heard that Jason got jailed for punching a cop. Ricky was angrier than ever downstairs. My dad and Embry were downstairs trying to get him to cool off. I crawled under the covers to find some comfort for all the mess that was going on. Why didn't I bother to get on the pill? Was I that fucking stupid? I sighed and touched my flat belly. It wouldn't be so flat for long though.

I was still chicken to take the test. I better just get it over with though. I took the plastic bag on my desk and went into the bathroom that was two doors right from my room. I read the directions three times and peed on the stick like I said. The box told me to wait five minutes. I was a month and a half late. It still shocked me and I was having morning sickness too. I tapped my foot impatiently. Staring down at the screen of the test I bit my lip in anticipation and worry. A pink positive sign looked up at me.

"Shit!" I muttered and punched the granite of the bathroom counter. "Damn it!" I yelled in response.

I grabbed the test and headed downstairs. Ricky was gone and it was just Embry talking to my dad. They looked too serious as they talked about pack stuff. I hid the test behind my back, maybe they shouldn't know.

"Kelsie," my dad said once he noticed me.

I felt sick to even think, I made a dash back up the stairs and into the bathroom. I dropped my test on the wooded floor and puke poured into the toilet. I groaned and throw up some more from just feeling vomit come out of my mouth. Being pregnant sucked ass and I didn't know if I could make it through this. I began to sob from thinking of how awful a mom I would be. I was _not_ good with kids. I made Greg's baby nephew cry just by holding him. My dad and Embry both looked at me in shock.

"Get out of here!" I screamed at them and threw the test at them in mistake. Oh shit!

Embry's eyes met mine in worry. My dad growled and turned to face Embry. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Dad leave him alone, it's not his fault."

"Kelsie, you didn't say anything." Embry replied, his face full of hurt.

"Embry get the hell out!" My dad boomed.

"Dad quit being so parental. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hush Kelsie, Embry leave now."

Embry left reluctantly, I heard the Alpha order in my dad's tone. "Kelsie I'll come by later."

I nodded. "No you won't." My dad answered.

"Shut up dad."

My dad shot me a deadly look. "Sorry."

My dad shook his head in dismay. "Kelsie Black why the hell didn't you tell me you were having sex?"

I blushed, "Dad that's none of your—"

He cut me off. "Yes it is. You're a minor and you can't just go around doing whatever you want."

I sniffed, "Dad I didn't mean for this to happen."

He glared. "Of course it would happen. This is what happens when you go screwing around with guys. I can't even look at you." He stormed out of the bathroom leaving me alone.

I sobbed and got up. I went into my room and slammed the door. I grabbed a tote bag and began to fill it with clothes. I grabbed the picture frame of my brother and mom and put it into the bag. Opening my closet I grabbed my favorite book, The Outsiders and put it into the bag too. In the bathroom I got my tooth brush and make up. Once those were packed I slipped on my sneakers. My bag was slumped over my shoulder. I opened my window and threw the bag. Next I stepped over onto the roof. I slid down the pipe that extended down to the ground. Once I had my bag back on my back I took off running.

I knew where I was going. I would go to Embry's. He loved me and I loved him. It wasn't long before I reached his house. I knocked on the door. Embry took me into his arms once he saw me. I sobbed into his hug. "He hates me."

"No honey, he's just upset." Embry whispered and rubbed my back affectionately.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course you can."

I smiled and kissed him with as much passion as I could give. He kissed back and took the bag with his free hand. He pulled away and grinned. "God you're sexy."

I grinned back and placed my hands on his chest. "If you keep showering me with compliments I might just have to show you how sexy I can be."

He winked and took my hand leading me into his home. He shut the door and set the bag down. His arms were on me pulling my shirt off. I unbuttoned his jeans. No shirt was on his torso. I kissed his mouth urgent and hungry for him. His hands slid up my skirt and tugged my underwear. I moaned as he stuck a finger in me. "Couch," I breathed and we moved onto the couch.

His jeans were on the floor and so were the rest of my clothes. I was happy that he wasn't wearing underwear. His hands moved up my body as he kissed my breasts. I let out another moan as he sucked my nipple. My nails dug into his ass as he entered me. His lips moved to my navel. My fingers moved up his toned muscles on his back. He groaned as my hands tangled into his hair. He pumped faster and my breaths picked up. "Embry," I sighed and he went even faster making me go insane. God he felt so good inside me.

"Kelsie," He groaned and I bucked my hips. His hands cupped my butt pulling me onto of him. I rode him, my pleasure rocking my world and his too.

His hands traveled from my ass up to my breast and up to my face. I felt myself tighten releasing my orgasm. He poured inside me and cuddled me to his chest so we could rest.

"That was the best so far," I whispered kissing his chest.

"I could change that honey," he said grinning and getting on top of me. He made sure to keep his weight off me as we made blissful love.

**Jason's POV:**

I wanted out of this damn cell. I mean I know I shouldn't have punched the sheriff of all people. I had to take a piss too and that toilet looked disgusting, even I being a male didn't want to go near it.

"You made bail," Louise, the only female cop said and came to unlock my cell.

"Who?" I asked rather relieve I wouldn't have to use that fucking metal toilet.

"Sam Uley, your father."

I groaned. "Fuck no; tell me that's some sick joke."

She shook her head no, "Come along."

I followed her and glared when I saw Sam. He had his arms crossed and walked up to me. "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask you to bail me out."

"But I did so come on. I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said my fists clenched.

"Don't make a scene son. Come now." My feet moved whether I wanted them to or not.

"How the hell did you get power?" I demanded when we were outside.

"I was Alpha once so I have dominance over my own flesh and blood." He replied and gestured for me to get in the car.

I obeyed only because he took away my free will. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're my son Jason, even if you rather not be. I love you and I don't think living with your mom has been the best."

"To hell with you, you never were there. Why are you starting to give a shit about me now? Huh?" I shouted at him.

He flinched slightly. "That was your mother's choice, not mine."

"Sure it was. She hits me because of you. I'm the way I am because of you. It's all been because of you and your precious Emily."

Sam clutched the wheel and glared at me. "Don't talk about her like that. It's not her fault. Blame me not her."

"I blame you so don't you damn worry." I responded, if he only knew what I had to endure, my mom's beatings and all her boyfriends who happen to like children a little too much.

"Jason I want to be there for you. I do, just give me a chance."

"A little late for that, too bad you had to miss all the fun of my childhood or should I say the rapes."

Sam stopped the car. "What do you mean the rapes?"

"Well let's take a turn to the past. Mom loved 'the good with kids' types, a lot of men have had their way with me." I spat.

Sam looked mortified. "Oh my god Jason, why didn't you tell anyone?"

I shrugged. "I thought it was normal until fifth grade, that's when I just let them do what they wanted. What's the worse was that I had no one to tell this to accept my teacher. Mrs. Right."

Sam looked like he was going to be sick. "Jason I so sorry, please I want to help you."

"Thanks Sam, but I can take care of myself. I've been doing it without your help for all my life." I said and got of the car. I took off for the trees and ran off, not looking back once at La Push.

**And review, review, review! The more reviews the more inspire I feel to continue on with this story, rather than keep it all in silence **


	11. Deal Breaker

**Ricky's POV:**

I could think of a few places Jason might have gone, but none of them seemed good enough. All the information we had on his whereabouts have been from Sam. I sighed, poor Jason. I mean I felt pretty guilty for all the times I resented my dad. It seemed silly compared to what Sam did to Jason. I tried to figure out where Jason was by staying in my wolf form as much as possible, but it was obvious. Jason did not want to be found.

_He has to be in his human form. _I told the others as we patrolled.

_Maybe we should just leave him be. _Embry said.

_What? He needs help. I mean he's going through a lot right now._ I retorted kind of pissed off that they were giving up so easily.

_We're not giving up; it just seems pointless to keep looking for Jason if he doesn't want to be found. _

I growled. _Fine I'll look for him alone. _

The others got quiet but one by one they phased back to human form. The connection was lost. I kept on running barely stopping for breaks. I needed to find Jason I just know he's out here somewhere. I passed a creek deciding to skip a water break. Surely there were plenty of other water sources around here. It was a fucking forest after all. I grew more and more tired as I search. I was just about to give up for the day and take a nap when I heard a crackle a few feet ahead of me.

I followed forward to see what was ahead. Who was out here? I could smell raspberries which told me it wasn't Jason. I padded over to the trees where the sound came from. There, in the trees was a girl. She had honey blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes. She gasped when she saw me. My eyes locked on her and I froze. Something pulled me to her. Something that felt so…odd. It was like a magnet drawing me closer and closer. My heart felt so complete looking into her eyes.

She stepped away cautiously and broke into a run. I chased after her not wanting her to leave. I barked and realized I needed to change back. Oh well, she would find out sooner or later mind as well change in front of her. I phased back and called after her. "Wait! Don't be afraid I'm not going to harm you."

She turned around and screamed. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, I am well I-I sort of am a…" I quickly pulled my shorts up and stared at her. Could she feel it too? Why did she make me feel this way? I couldn't believe I imprinted on a freaking girl. I liked men, well I thought I did. Her lips were so appetizing and I just wanted to hold her in my arms. What the hell?

"You just…there was a wolf and now…" She was lost for words as well.

"I know. Look I'm a werewolf sort of. Shape shifter if you want to get technical. I don't want to freak you out but I think I imprinted on you."

Her eyes were knitted with confusion. "Uh okay, what the hell does that mean?"

"You're my other half. It's just as weird for me, believe me. This was not supposed to happen; I'm not even into girls." I blushed feeling literally stupid.

Her face went red. "Other half? So you are like gay?"

I nodded. "I thought I was but well I guess not. It's a long story. By other half I mean you're my soul mate. It's sort of like love at first sight. Can't you feel the pull?" I asked her. I knew I was explaining this horribly but it was all such a shock for me.

She touched her heart and nodded to my surprise. "How can this happen?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know it just happens."

She looked around. "Uh do you know where we are because I kind of got lost? I must have got off the hiking trail by mistake."

I nodded my head and reached out for her hand. She took it to my surprise. I really expected her to be afraid of me, but was glad she wasn't. Her blue eyes held confidence. "I'm going to change into my wolf form and I'll take you back to La Push. You will have to hold on to my neck so we can get there faster. Do you know where that is?" I asked her.

Her skin was pale and she wasn't Quileute for sure. "Yeah, I can call my dad to pick me up from there. I live in Forks."

I smirked; happy she didn't live far away. "I'm Ricky Black by the way."

"Amanda Heights." She said.

I went behind a tree to change into wolf form. Amanda didn't follow even though she probably saw my man part already. I mean she probably didn't want to follow; it'd be awkward since we just met. I could hear her breathing from behind the trees and I bet she was barely taking in all of this. I phased and went over to where Amanda stood. Her clothes were a pair of sweats and a tank top considering she had been on a hike after all. I made my way over to her and she reached out to pet me and grinned to herself.

Amanda wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my back. I took off running once she held on securely. I could hear her gasp at my incredible speed. Dodging all the trees on the way to my house I thought about Jason. He would hate me for this. I felt sad that I had imprinted knowing this would hurt him. It made me want to hurt myself but I couldn't go down that road again, it would devastate my family. They thought I was progressing with the whole depression. I wanted to get better but it would take time. Ugh, that shrink was getting to me.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get back since I really pushed myself. I was dog gone tired. I stopped in front of my house and Amanda unwrapped herself from my body. I wanted to deny that she held an effect on me, but damn that girl could make me shiver with pleasure. She smoothed her hair and I went behind a few bushes to change back. I pulled up my khaki shorts up and then made my way back to her.

"This is my house," I said to her. "You can use the phone inside."

She smiled. "Thanks for the ride back."

"No problem, I uh don't want to be weird but do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She looked taken back. "Uh no, do you?" She questioned.

"Yeah I did, but I feel more for you." I admitted. Damn this was so awkward. "I guess I'm not gay after all, like I said it's a long story."

She nodded not pressing for details, thank god. My feet felt bare on the ground and I gestured for Amanda to follow me into the house. My dad and Embry were on the couch watching a football game. Kelsie must be at Embry's. Wait then why was Embry here?

"Hi dad, this is Amanda." I introduced. "I uh imprinted." I knew I would get jokes non-stop about how I was transformed to straight or some crap like that.

Embry and my dad looked at me with confusion. "I can't explain it but well yeah."

Amanda must feel awkward. I got the phone for her and went to the kitchen. I mouthed later to them and they went back to their game. Amanda dialed a number and waited. "Hi dad, I got lost on the trail and well I need you to come pick me up. Someone helped me out and I'm in La Push."

I leaned against the counter and waited. I gave her the address and then she informed her father how to get here.

"Alright dad, I'll see you soon." She hung up and handed the phone back to me. "Thanks again for all the help."

I nodded. "It's no trouble. Look I should explain to you better about this whole imprint thing but I think we should wait a bit. I mean you're probably tired and all."

She nodded. "Your right, so I guess I'll see you around."

"You probably will." I got out a piece a paper and wrote down my cell number on it. "Here's my cell number. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

She tore the blank end of the paper and wrote hers down as well. Amanda handed it to me, "here."

I took it and placed it in my pocket and looked back in her eyes. She looked down embarrassed since I could see her blushing. I grinned to myself. I knew I had the same effect on her as she did on me. As odd as it seemed I felt glad I imprinted on her. Maybe I could be straight, maybe the whole thing that happened to me as a child was all psychological and I just thought I was gay. Maybe I was just confused. Whatever it was, I knew I would love Amanda for a long time.

"How old are you?" She asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Seventeen, and you?" I asked her taking in her beauty. I loved everything about her and I just met her about twenty or thirty minutes ago. Imprinting was so strange and foreign to me even though I've heard all about it from the others who have gone through it.

"Sixteen," She said.

I thought about it. She was only a year younger than me. "Not too big of an age difference."

"Your right, though this is really strange. I mean it seems so impossible, this connection."

I grinned. "You got that right." I still am mystified by all of it. Today has been such a long day and I couldn't wait to go to bed. Amanda smiled at me. There was something about her smile that made me feel so warm and good inside. I'm happy that she was happy; as long as she is content then I am too. Someone burst into the kitchen then, it was Kelsie.

She looked ticked off too. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded her hand on her hips.

I shook my head confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you imprinted stupid!" She bellowed, her expression made lions want to cower in a corner.

"How did you?" I asked but shook my head again. Damn twin bond. It had to be a wolf thing because I really didn't get why we could sense each other's moods. Surely other twins among us didn't have this ability. I sighed. "This is Amanda Heights." I introduced.

"Hi Amanda," She beamed suddenly her anger had evaporated. Poor Embry had to put up with her twenty four seven since she moved in with him. I felt really bad for him. I barely could stand living with Kelsie's mood swings and she's my sister.

"Oh hi," Amanda said meekly. I'd be pretty freaked out too if some random girl came screaming into the kitchen of a guy who apparently imprinted on you and is a werewolf. God I wanted to comfort her from all these sudden surprises.

"I'm Kelsie Black, Ricky's twin." Kelsie informed her.

"Nice to meet you," Amanda replied politely.

I glared at Kelsie wanting her to leave. Can't she get that Amanda has had a tough day today. Damn what the hell is wrong with her? "Kelsie don't you need to go talk to Embry." I told her trying to get her out of here.

She shook her head and grinned probably noticing she was pissing me off. "Nope, he can wait."

"Would you like some water?" I asked Amanda.

"I'm fine thanks." She answered.

"Good luck, you're doing to need it. He's not used to girls." Kelsie said before walking out of the kitchen.

_Way to make an impression Kelsie._ Amanda knew I liked men well used to since I imprinted on her. I would have to explain this all to her in depth, whether I like it or not. One thing for sure I've definitely broken a deal, _not to like girls._

**Okay so I know this is a short chapter for the long time I've made everyone wait. With school work and volunteering at the animal shelter I haven't had a lot of time to work on my stories. I will continue to write this story; this is my favorite of my fanfics I've been writing. Enjoy the eleventh chapter of Silence.**

**~Air~**


	12. A surprise!

**Kelsie's POV:**

I glanced down at my stomach and sighed at the sight of it. How could Embry enjoy having sex with me? I mean I was getting fatter and fatter by the minute, I swear. Okay I was exaggerating but I missed my flat belly. Four months had passed and I noticed my body's changes were becoming more noticeable. I had switched to wearing hoodies and thank god no one had noticed at school. Summer was approaching soon and I was thankful that soon I could just hideaway in Embry's house until I finally popped this baby out. Of course I was only five months pregnant and only three more would make eight. This would mean I would have to deal with one more month of stares and gossip.

Ricky and Amanda were progressing in their relationship. Jason still hadn't returned and the pack was worried about him. He found out about Ricky imprinting and after that we rarely heard from him. He was somewhere in Canada and he didn't want to be bothered. Poor guy had a lot on his shoulders. He had a rocky relationship with both his parents and was heartbroken. I rubbed my belly and decided to just take it easy this Saturday morning. Embry was running patrol since he worked week days, so he couldn't lecture me about moping around. Was it so bad that I didn't feel like leaving the house? I didn't think so. I didn't want to be constantly whispered about and I wasn't on speaking terms with my father since he chewed me out about the pregnancy.

I hadn't even been over to the house unless it was for pack stuff. Our conversations only consisted of pack issues. I only went because of Embry and to see my brother but other than that, the only places I go to are school and to my dad's. Embry sometimes didn't seem to get that I wanted to be left alone. Hell I haven't talk to my mother at all. I wasn't even sure if dad told her. I went into the living room to curl up on the couch and watch television. By accident I went to the Health channel. A woman was giving birth and was screaming. My eyes went wide with shock at how painful it looked. I pressed the off button on remote and pulled my knees as close as they could come to my chest.

I shut my eyes not wanting to think about birth or how much it would hurt. I slowly rocked back and forth trying to soothe myself but it wasn't working. I got up to pace and then saw that the dishes needed to be washed. That should take my mind off things. I washed the dishes and decided to clean the whole kitchen. When I finished that I decided to clean the living room, one thing led to another and soon I cleaned the whole damn house. My stomach rumbled with hunger, _wow I can't believed I cleaned the whole house. _I opened the refrigerator and decided to make spaghetti for dinner.

As I was cooking I thought about my mother again. I missed her terribly but I didn't want to bother her with this. I wanted her to be happy and to be proud of me. But seriously being pregnant at seventeen, no wait I almost forgot. Today was Ricky's and my birthday. Oh my god how could I have forgotten his and my own freaking birthday. I had the meat already cooking so I decided to call the house to wish my brother a happy birthday. I called and to my surprised no one answered. Maybe they were out patrolling.

I added the sauce and stirred the noodles. I went to check my cell phone to see if there were any texts from him or Embry about there being any leeches in the area. I looked and got nothing. _Wait a minute, not even Embry wished me a happy birthday and he was my imprinter. _What the hell was going on? Then again I better not judge them since I didn't even remember my own birthday. But I sure as hell remembered his.

I finished making the spaghetti and sat down to eat. The phone rang so I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kelsie, you got to come over quick! Something happened." My brother said into the phone.

My eyes widened. "What happened?" I asked in fear that maybe something happened to my dad or Embry, even someone in the pack. What about mom? Was she okay?

"Just come over here," He started to sob.

"Alright, I'm coming over. See you in five." I hung up the phone. As fast as I could I slid my shoes on and made my way to my father's house in a jog. It was around six so the sun was barely visible due to all the freaking clouds. I made a dash to the door and came right in. The house was dark and I felt shivers crawl up my spine. "Ricky?" I called out.

I got no answer. I made my way to the kitchen and flipped the switch on.

"Surprise!" I saw my parents, Greg, Ricky, Embry and the rest of the pack all there.

Oh my god I can't believe they threw me a surprise party. My brother came up to hug me. "Gotcha!"

I smacked his shouldered playfully and smiled. "Don't ever do that again, you had me scared to death." I smiled at how they remembered my birthday; of course Ricky wouldn't forget our birthday he was too conceded. He gave me a bear hug.

"Sorry little sis, but Dad said not to tell you. Oh and now were old enough to smoke!" He exclaimed jokingly.

"You won't be able to, because I'll skin you alive before you even try it." My dad warned at him. I giggled and my Dad hugged me too. "Happy birthday, my little girl's all grown up."

"Aw come on Dad, don't get all sappy on me. I'll always be your little girl." I said and hugged him back. I pulled away and felt embarrassed slightly. My dad and I weren't big on sharing emotions. My mother was next to hug me and so on with everyone else at the party. There was music playing so I made my way over to some of my friends I met at school. We all danced to the music and I even had a good time moving to the flow of music with Embry. He kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday baby," He said to me and took my hand. It was time to cut the cake and Ricky was waiting for me.

"Come love birds," he called at me and we made our way over to him.

My parents as always took their time taking pictures and both Ricky and I smiled big for the camera. We blew out the candles together and cake was passed around. Yes it was a marble cake, my favorite! I was pretty hungry since I was pregnant. Presents were passed around for Ricky and me. Most were gift cards and I saved Embry's for last. I tear away the blue wrapped paper from the small rectangular box. I lifted off the crimson lid and there was a golden heart locket. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips briefly. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I'd award him later when we got home.

My parents had gotten us saving bonds, no surprise there. It would be for college but I did appreciate it. I kissed both my parents goodbye when the party came to an end. I hugged my friends too and thank them for coming. Ricky pinched my nose goodbye like he normally does. Embry walked me home from my Dad's house and wrapped an arm around me. "Thanks for the necklace, I love it." I had it fasten around my neck already. I was happy to be Embry's imprint. I knew he would forever love me.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Welcome Kelsie and you deserve it."

I smiled back at him and wrapped my arm around him. "I know and I'm happy you imprinted on me."

He grinned, "Even if I didn't imprint on you, I'd still be with you."

I smirked back. "I know that, I'd be with you either way too." With that we made it to the house and showed one another how much we loved each other.

**Short again, so sorry but my computer was taken away from me. Well thanks for all the readers and reviews, I'll post again soon! I promise XD**

**~Air~**


End file.
